1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise, especially to exercise that uses the body as the resistance means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people who exercise use their bodies as the resistance in performing an exercise regimen.
Heretofore a number of ways and devices have been implemented for performing exercises using the body's weight as resistance.
One such way is the use of the military push-up. Users find this type of exercise limiting because the body cannot move through a full range of motion while exercising.
Another way of exercising, using the body as the resistance is to perform the push-up while grasping small handles that elevate the body away from the ground far enough that a full range of motion can be obtained while exercising, which is better than the military push-up. Users find this exercise limiting because, even though full extension can be obtained, resistance cannot be modified to allow the exerciser to benefit from a greater number of exercise repetitions, which is vital in developing strength and muscle mass, as well as local muscle endurance.